The Fabled Arc
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: Long ago, it was said that Heroes once roamed the lands, forging many fables and legends in their names. But then time changed, creatures of Darkness rose and the heroes died - left to be forgotten by the sands of time…But history has a funny way of repeating itself, as a powerful Legend return from the sands and usher in a new age of Fables...a new age of Heroes.


RWBY: Fabled Arc

Long ago, it was said that Heroes once roamed the lands, forging many fables and legends in their names. But then time changed, creatures of Darkness rose, and the heroes died and left to be forgotten by the sands of time…But history has a funny way of repeating itself, as a powerful Legend returns from the sands and usher in a new age of Fables...a new age of Heroes.

* * *

 **This is an attempt to combine RWBY and my favourite game series Fable, as I feel that combining the two would work out nicely. I will try to combine the lore's of both into something coherent, but not fully the same. There will be similar characters and names, but they won't appear as much. This is not a crossover, it's a merger of two worlds. Albion before Remnant with a mixed history.**

* * *

Chapter I: Bloodline Awakening

* * *

Darkness...pure and utter darkness…That was all he could see as Jaune stumbled around aimlessly in the dark; the blond-haired boy confused and afraid as he searched around the strange place. No light could be seen in the darkness, no distinguishing marks to call familiar.

Only the endless void

"Ren?! Nora?! Pyrrha?! Where are you guys?! This isn't funny!" he stumbled around as he reached for his sword, but found the blade missing from his hip. "Guy's, I swear if this is another one of Yang's stupid pranks I am going to be so-!…" he trailed off as a small light glowed in the distance, followed by the soft sounds of a music box, playing a hauntingly soft melody.

"...furious…what the?" Jaune asked himself as he walked closer to the light. The sound of the music box grew louder with each step he took as he drew closer to the light. He slowly and cautiously continued to walk towards the strange light in the distance, as the shadows grew darker.

… _Jaune_

A whisper like voice spoke out as the boy spun around in surprise, he checked every corner of the dark place but found no person, no form to match the voice. "What? Who's there?" he said as he looked at the darkness that surrounded him.

… _Jaune_

The voice spoke again as he turned back to the light as he shielded his vision from glare, this time he was sure he heard the voice coming from the light itself.

… _Jaune…Jaune Arc_

"Hello? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

 _I know many things about you young Arc…More then you could ever possibly know in a lifetime…_

The voice made Jaune both confused and scared, how could it possibly know him? What was this light?

 _There are many things you wish to know… but it is not time yet…but it will be soon, and this symbol will find you…_

From the light, a symbol glowed brightly as it revealed a strange sideways infinity like symbol with two small orbs at the top and bottom and connected together straight down the middle with four arrows jutting from the corners.

 _And when it does…your journey will begin…now…wake up!_

Suddenly the whole place began to shake and crumble as the floor beneath his feet cracked and splintered before he plummeted into a pool of glowing light, screaming as he fell. "AH!" Jaune he fell back on his chair and slammed onto the unforgiving floor as he was soon accompanied by a myriad of chuckles and laughter, as Jaune realized that he had fallen asleep in Professor Port's class.

Again

"Ah, Mister Arc! Glad to see you finally decided to join us in the land of the living! And just in time to hear the ending of the time I fought off a Giant Deathstalker! With nothing but the bare essentials and a butter knife!" the pompous teacher droned on before the loud sound of a bell went off.

"Oh, um. It seems that we have run out of time. Now, class I want you to read thirteen and fourteen of your Official Grimm Guide, then write a two-page report on the strengths and weakness of all the Grimm up to that chapter. Class dismissed." he said as he stacked papers on his desk

"You ok Jaune?" a beautiful red-haired green-eyed girl asked him as she helped to pull him up from his place on the floor. The girl before him was Pyrrha Nikos, the four-time winner of the Mistral Tournament and Jaune's Partner of team JNPR.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just sort of dozed off for a bit" he replied while scratching the back of his head.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately, are you sure you're ok?" she asked as Nora and Ran appeared alongside them, curious about the event that happened to their team leader.

"Yeah, Jauney! You slept more than Renny here!" Nora said as she pointed to the boy next to her, the black-haired boy looked slightly annoyed at the comment before he turned his attention to his leader.

"You ok?" he asked as Jaune nodded

"Yeah…just…I had a really weird dream…it was…bizarre" the others raised an eyebrow at this as they turned back to the boy as he brushed off the dust on his sleeves.

"What you guys talking about?" a young voice spoke as team RWBY followed up behind him, the voice belonging to the youngest leader Ruby Rose as she walked over to her friend.

"Jauney had a bad dream!" Nora said as Yang smirked slightly.

"What did you dream about Weiss turning you down again?" she joked as Weiss rolled her eyes at this, while Pyrrha sent a glare at the blond brawler. Jaune sighed as grabbed his head.

"Ha-ha very funny Yang, besides I wasn't dreaming about Snow Angel ok?" he said as Weiss nodded at this while Pyrrha smiled brightly but schooled her features as Ren and Nora stared at her with a knowing smirk. "It was just this dream was really...weird? I don't really know how to describe it?" he said as his friends sent some concerned glance at each other.

"What was it about?" Blake asked as Jaune tried to focus on his dream.

"It was... _dark_...everywhere I looked it was just _dark_ , there was no one there but me and then I hear this sound like...a music box?" his friends leaned in curiously. "It was like nothing I had never heard before, but it was also so...familiar to me? I just couldn't place my finger on it? And then..." his friends leaned in closer.

"And then?"

He stopped as he focused on the symbol that appeared before him and the strange voice telling him something important, only for him to shake his head as he looked back to his friends. "...Nothing I can't remember the rest, sorry?" he said as his friends stared for a brief moment before they voiced her opinion.

"Boo!" Yang said with a thumb down.

"Lame dream!" Nora mocked until Ren managed to stop her.

"Nora," the boy scolded as she huffed at the boy.

"My dreams are way better than that! They have awesome actions scenes! Explosions! And pancakes!" she said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course, they do," Weiss muttered as she rolled her eyes at the orange haired Valkyrie.

"But what do you think the dream was about anyway?" Ruby asked as she walked alongside her fellow leader. "Uncle Qrow always told me that sometimes dreams are gateways to the subconscious. Maybe your brain is trying to tell you something?" she said as Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"What could possibly be going on inside Arc's head to warrant him anything of importance?" she asked as Yang smirked.

"What? Surprised it wasn't something dirty about you?" the statement caused Jaune to blush and Weiss stuttered a response.

"Y-You! Uncivilized brute! W-W-Why I ought to-!" she started saying while pointing a finger at the grinning Xiao Long.

"It was nothing like that Yang, and stop goading her, okay? My dream was just wired ok?" Jaune said before he felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok Jaune?" she asked as Jaune nodded at his partner, always glad that she was there to comfort him when he needed it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for the support Pyrrha," he said as the red-haired girl nodded at him.

"Good, because you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she said as Jaune nodded as the two shared a small smile at each other. The others just stared at them with a blank expression, while sharing a subtle glance to one and other. The exact it thought running through their head as they looked at the blond-haired knight.

' _Seriously? How oblivious can he be?'_

They all thought together as they shook their heads at the blonde's oblivious nature to the gladiator's feelings. Weiss shook her head as he pointed down the hall.

"In any case, we need to get to Professor Oobleck's class now. Today we have that big excursion to those ruins they discovered on the other side of Vale. It's important we see these ruins before the dance starts in a few months. And I for one don't want to miss out on them," Weiss said as she walked off to the class.

"Right behind you Snow Queen!" Yang called back sarcastically, as Weiss fought back the urge to freeze her partner's sister in a block of ice. The rest of the team followed behind, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha behind as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're ok Jaune?" she asked the boy shook his head and turned back to his partner as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'll catch up to you in a bit," he said as Pyrrha glance for a brief moment, before nodding and walking away from the boy, leaving him deep within his own thoughts. His mind still wandering back to the strange music in his head and the symbol that appeared before him, what did it all mean? What was it about? And more importantly, why did it feel so...

Familiar?

These thoughts were banished from his mind as he walked down the halls of Beacon, unaware of the events that would change his life and those around him forever.

...And reveal his true Destiny...

* * *

The Emerald Forest – Ancient Ruins Dig Site

* * *

"Welcome class, to the Ancient Ruins of the Unknown Kingdom!" Oobleck said as the students looked at the large structures before them, as the marvelled in awe at the large sight. "This ancient site was recently discovered by the Vale survey team two years ago and has been generously funded by the Schnee Corporation, for which we have young Schnee here to thank for." Weiss bowed at this.

"Thanks to her we have permission from the Council and the Schnee Company to visit this ancient site, as part of your historical studies," Oobleck said as he pointed to the many Schnee employees as they continued to survey and excavate the site.

The ruins were huge and covered with moss and vines, with strange and old symbols carved into the stones. The Stones themselves were grey in colour but had aged for an unknown amount of time. Atop of the large archway was a huge symbol, but like the ruins had aged and deteriorated over many years, leaving the identity of the symbol unknown. Ruby raised her hand as Oobleck pointed at her.

"Um...Professor Oobleck? Why is it called the Unknown Kingdom?" Ruby asked as Oobleck pointed to her.

"Excellent question Miss Rose! You see no one has been able to determine the name of this Old Kingdom, or if any of the current Kingdoms stem from its legacy? Any official record of it has been lost to time, leaving it 'unknown' to the current generation of society!" he said as he gestured to the large ruins.

"While there is some speculation that the Kingdom may have existed before the Grimm, there is not enough proof to support this, as the beasts have surrounded us for as long as we can remember," the man said as some of the students looked shocked at this.

"And that is why they call it 'the unknown Kingdom' Miss Rose," the man said as he turned around and placed his pith helmet on his head. "Now then! Let us be off!" the man said as he zoomed towards the ruins, the rest of the students following behind as they looked on in awe of the Old Kingdom.

Each one of them taking the breath-taking sights of a long-lost Kingdom said to have been lost to the sands of time. Rumoured to be older then the Grimm themselves, that could hold ancient secrets lost to this world. And what did this young group of explorers have to say about it?

"Wow…this place is old?" Yang said as she swept a finger across the walls, as a layer of dust followed off her finger.

…Truly history is lost on this young party girl…

"Really? That's what you have to say about this marvel of human achievement, this testament to human ingenuity, that it's old? Do you have no apperception of our past Xiao Long?" Weiss asked as Yang only shrugged at the white-haired heiress.

"Eh, I'm not much of a then kind of gal, you know? Because I like to live in the now or as I like to call it..." she then grinned as she looked at her friends. "The _Xiao_ ~," she snapped her finger and pointed them like guns.

Silence met her as the rest of her friends just stared or groaned at the girl's lame pun, minus Jaune as he looked around the old tomb. Until finally one person amongst their groups found her voice.

"Boo!" Nora voiced with thumbs down at the girl.

"That was lame, even for you Long," Weiss said as Yang gasped in shock.

"That pun should be in the tomb, never to be seen or heard in a thousand years," Blake remarked as she walked past her as the blond-haired girl huffed at her partner.

"You guys have no sense of humour; my puns are hilarious!" she said as Ruby patted her on the back.

"No one finds your puns funny, Sis...no one," she stressed as her sister only huffed and puffed out her large chest.

"You'll see little sis, one day someone will laugh at my jokes and then you will _rue_ the day you mocked me! _RUE IT_!" she yelled out dramatically as her voice echoed in the tomb. Weiss, however, scoffed as she walked down the hallway.

"Yang, I will give you a million Lien in _cold hard cash_ if you can find someone who _genuinely laughs_ at your puns," she said as the blond girl grinned at this.

"Challenge accepted your royal _Ice-igness~_ ," she joked as all she got was more silence from the rest, minus Jaune as he was still entranced with the surroundings to be paying attention.

Pyrrha soon noticed that her partner was not paying attention, as she walked over to her secret crush. "You ok Jaune?" she asked as the boy was broken from his thoughts and turned to see Pyrrha looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine it's just...I'm getting this strange feeling from this place" he told her as he looked over the large walls. The large walls were painted with what was once beautiful murals and colours, that had now faded and were reduced to flakes of what once was.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow as she looked around the tomb, feeling no such things as she turned back to her partner. "Is it a bad feeling? Because I'm not sensing anything?" she said as she looked around the old ruin.

To be truthful she could not feel anything from this place, which was unusual for a Huntress like herself as she could usually sense these types of things. But for it to somehow be affecting her partner, it started to worry her. Jaune then shook his head as he smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing Pyrrha, sorry I got you worried," he said apologetically as Pyrrha only shook her head.

"It's no trouble Jaune, we are partners after all," she reassured him as the two soon caught up with the rest of the class.

The tour group had now entered a large chamber, with the walls painted like the hallway, but had succumbed to age and time. All around the teams of scientists, archaeologists and adventurers alike, were studying the ancient room. Above on the large wall was a large symbol but decayed and broken like the Archway.

Standing on a large platform were three statues; one of a man with a bow and arrow, another with a large war-hammer and another with flame-like sculptures in his hands.

"Now this student is rather fascinating," Oobleck said as he wandered around the room. "It would appear that this chamber was once used to train warriors of some kind, as you can see from the large statues that decorate the room," he observed as he pointed to the statues.

"They seemed to hold this place in high regards, as seen by the painstaking attention to detail on the markings and the art upon the wall?" he said as ever student went around the room.

In the centre of the large chamber was a large platform, with a strange symbol carved into the stone like-floor. The symbol instantly caught Jaune's attention, as the symbol was exactly like the one in his dream. The strange thing was, that the symbol seemed to call to him, as the sound of the music box began to play all around him and drown the world in silence. His focus burned onto the strange symbol as he felt a strange urge to stand on it.

"Ah! Now, this is astonishing my young students!" Oobleck suddenly appeared behind Jaune, as the boy yelped slightly in fright, as the man looked at the symbol.

"Notice how this symbol seems to be placed directly in the centre of the chamber? This indicates that whoever once lived here had greatly valued this seal. And while we haven't been able to fully translate everything in this temple, we have been able to identify two words that are carved into this platform." He said as he raised two fingers.

" _Hero_ and _Blood_ ," he said as the students looked confused until Cardin spoke up.

"Hero and Blood? What did they sacrifice weaklings here so that they can be great heroes? Heh maybe if we sacrifice Jauney-boy here, we can be great heroes or something?" he joked as his team high fived amongst themselves. RWBY and JNPR instantly glared at the team as Oobleck shook his head.

"I do hope that you are not serious Mister Winchester? Otherwise, I would have to give you two weeks of detention... _again_ " he stressed as the boys instantly closed their mouths.

"And in any case, I do not believe that this platform was made for that purpose Mister Winchester." he pointed to the ground around them. "There is no sign of any sacrificial practice or even a pedestal upon which people would have been sacrificed on," he said as he pointed to the dark stains on the floor.

"Those stains on the ground are too widespread to be some sacrificial offerings, but more from training or possible a raid from a long time ago." he looked around the large chamber, while some of the students recoiled at the knowledge they were standing in ancient blood.

"Truly this symbol must have some meaning behind it...one that they would dedicate their lives to"

"What does the symbol mean?" Jaune asked as the man looked back at the boy, as he cast the most serious face anyone had ever seen and said...

"I have no idea?" he admitted as he looked around the room.

"To be honest with you students...this is beyond my field of expertise. This is place has been undisturbed for maybe thousands of years, longer if you truly believe that it is older than the Grimm?" he looked around the room as he cast his gaze on the large statues.

"Whoever built this place, knew things we cannot even possibly comprehend. Secrets that could have very well destroyed them..." he said as he gazed curiously at the same symbols carved into each of the statues belts. His gaze settled back to the platform.

"Or us if we are not careful?"

He raised one foot off the ground and slowly moved it to the platform, every student watching on with batted breath, as Jaune felt his heart was beating louder in his chest as the man set his foot down on the platform...

And nothing

A huge sigh of relief exited their lungs, as the man and everyone in the room sighed in relief of nothing happening before Oobleck turned around and adjusted his glasses.

"Now then, feel free to look around and admire this great find. But don't touch anything that looks too suspicious. While the survey team has disarmed a number of traps, there could be still more that we are unaware of, so stay sharp" he advised as the students wandered around the chamber, while the man went to talk to the survey team.

Team RWBY and JNPR, on the other hand, looked at the large platform as they gathered around to inspect the strange symbol.

"What do you think it means?" Ruby asked as she kneeled down to inspect the large symbol.

"I have no idea little sis, but Professor Oobleck doesn't seem too worried about it," Yang said as she casually placed her hand behind her head. "What do you think Blake? Any idea what it means?" she asked her feline companion as the girl shook her head.

"Yang, just because I read a lot of books does not mean I'm fluent in ancient languages..." Yang raised an eyebrow as the girl sighed and shook her head. "Ok, maybe a _little_ ," she admitted as Yang smirked.

"In any case Oobleck is right, the words on the platform do read Heroes and Blood, but it also says something about...lines?" she said as she ran her hand across the old symbols, confused about why the stone was talking about lines of all things.

"That's weird? Why would they be talking about lines? Silly ancient people, they should have been talking about something truly important...like pancakes!" Nora said as she shook her head at their silliness.

"Maybe it means Bloodline?" Pyrrha suggested as she too kneeled down to the platform and inspected it.

"That is possible," Ren said as he looked around the room. "Notice how all of the statues have the same symbol carved into their belts? I don't that's a coincidence. This place must have belonged to a once very esteemed family of warriors, or a cult following that died out years ago," he surmised as he analysed the room.

"If that's so...then what happened to them?" Weiss asked as they all pondered the mystery of this ancient tomb.

Jaune, however, stood far back from them as he gazed curiously at the seal. Something inside of him was telling him to step on the platform, to place his feet on the old surface and wait for something to happen. But why? What was so important about this symbol?

"Hello~ Earth to fearless leader? Are you in there?" Nora said as she waved her hand in front of his face. This was able to shake him out of his daze as he noticed that his friends were looking at him strangely.

"Are you all right Jaune? You've been spacing out a lot since we got here?" Ruby asked as the boy shook his head as he tried to clear his mind.

"Y-yeah I'm fine it's just something about this place feels...weird?" he said as he could feel the eyes of the statues staring at him, almost as if they were waiting for him to do something, but what? Before Pyrrha could say anything, Cardin came over as he wrapped an arm around Jaune's neck.

"Oh, is the little baby afraid?" he mocked in a baby voice as Cardin and the rest of his team laughed at the boy's expense. This set the rest of Jaune's friends off, as they glared at the boys.

"Leave him alone Cardin!" Pyrrha growled as she itched for Milo on her back, just waiting for an excuse to pin the boy to the wall.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Cereal Girl. I'm just trying to toughen up Jauney-boy here, so he could be a _true_ _man_. Not that it would do much good for a scaredy cat like him," he and his team then laughed as the group glared at him. Jaune somehow found an ounce of courage in him, as he shook off the boy's arm and turned around to glare at him.

"I'm not scared Cardin!" he said as Team CRDL stopped laughing, as Cardin towered over the boy.

While he had stopped most of his bullying since Jaune saved his life, he still found some joy in tormenting the boy. However, when Jaune ever stood up to him, it made him look like a fool in comparison and he often needed to remind the boy of who's in charge.

"Then prove it, wimp. Stand on the platform," he ordered as he pointed towards the large circular platform, that sent chills down the young man's spine. "Unless you're scared?" he mocked on last time as Jaune looked back to the seal and swallowed his fear as he moved one foot to the symbol, only to be stopped as Pyrrha placed a hand on his arm and forced him to face her.

"Jaune you don't have to do this," she said as the boy looked back at Cardin, then back to Pyrrha as he gently pried her hand off his arm.

"It's ok Pyrrha, I'll be fine," he said as he looked back to the seal before he slowly began to move to the centre of the room.

The word around Jaune began to deafen, as each step seemed to echo in his ears, his heart beating louder as he glanced up to see the large statues, staring at him as if they were judging him. Pyrrha was about to run out to stop him, but was stopped as Ren held her back, shaking his head as if to say 'let him do this'. She reluctantly nodded as she turned back to the boy as he continued to walk closer to the seal.

He stopped just at the edge of the seal, as he tried to find the strength to move forward. To prove that he was not afraid of what laid behind the veil of mystery of the temple, no matter what his gut was telling him. He looked back up at the statues as he breathed out and step into the centre of the seal. He closed his eyes in fear as he waited for whatever he feared to come out to him...

Only for nothing to happen, as he opened his eyes and sighed a brief of relief. His friends then sighed as well, as they were glad that nothing bad happened to their friend. Cardin, on the other hand, scoffed as he folded his arms and gestured to the boy.

"See, he was totally fine. You had nothing to worry about you big babies," Cardin sneered as the teams glared at him, while Pyrrha was ready to lash out at the boy. Jaune, however, was just glad that nothing happened and that it was all just a crazy dream. But as he turned to get off the platform something happened that no one ever saw coming…

Something that would change the fate of the world forever...

Jaune stopped as a soft blue light began to shine from the floor, which caused him and everyone to stop and look down at the seal that began to glow a bright blue light. The light began to encircle the boy as the three statues eyes glowed red, yellow and blue as they shone their lights upon the boy.

Jaune was panicking as the light circled around him, his heart beating faster and harder in his chest as the platform glowed even brighter. His eyes then widened in shock as his feet began to disappear in rings of light. He tried to move and run away from the platform but found that he could not as more of his body disappeared into the light. His friends stared in shock and fear as they watched more and more of their friend continued to disintegrate into the blue.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled in fear as she dashed towards the boy, her hand reaching out as he spun around and reached out to her as well.

"PYRRHA!" he called out as his torso and arm began to disappear into the light. She ran with all her strength, as she tried to save the boy from the strange light. Their fingers barely touching as hope filled her chest.

She was met with nothing but as she flew through the empty space he once was and tumbled across the floor. She looked up in shock as she stared at the platform as the light finally died down, and the statues lost their unearthly glow. The entire chamber was basked in silence as no one moved, spoke or understood what just happened as they just stared in shock at the large platform...

Until one found their voice...

"JAUNE!"

* * *

 _11 years ago_

* * *

 _In the Forests, West of Mistral, in the backyard of a large tavern was a small boy no older than six, as he sat on his mother's lap. In her hands was an old dusty book, with the Arc family seal on the cover. The boy was smiling happily as his mother read him a story of the old heroes of his family.  
_

" _And that is how your Ancestor, Julius Arc, slew the dreaded Grimm Lion of Twin Peak Pass and became the first true Hero of our family over three hundred years ago. Where he would continue his quest and save the world" she said as she closed the book as the boy brimmed in delight._

" _Wow! Great-Great-Grandpa sounded awesome!" the boy said enthusiastically as the woman chuckled at her son._

 _"Yes, yes, he was Jaune...but his life was not an easy one either, it was constantly filled with danger and sorrow, that it would have destroyed any other man," she said as he looked up to his mother.  
_

" _But wasn't he a great hero, like you said?" he asked as she nodded at him._

" _Yes, he was a hero, but a hero's life is not for the faintest of heart. It takes more than it gives and rarely does it ever reward them for their hard work," she said as she slowly closed the book. Jaune looked at the family seal as he ran his hand over the cover of the book, he looked up to his mother's face as he smiled brightly._

" _Do you think I could be a hero, mum?"_

 _The woman said nothing as a brief look of confliction came to her face, while Jaune could only stare at her as a small feeling of sadness entered his chest. She then smiled softly as she brought him to her chest and hugged him closely._

 _"Of course, you can...my little Sparrow," she said as Jaune closed his eyes and relished in the warm embrace of his mother._

* * *

His eyes snapped open, as he felt not the warmth of his mother, but the cold feeling of marble stone upon his cheek. He slowly got up off the floor as he grabbed his head to stop the ringing that vibrated in his head.

"Argh...I feel like I had one of Ren's _herbal drinks_ …then knocked on the head with Nora's hammer, argh! My head..." he then stopped as he looked around.

The place where he was not the same as where he had left. It was a large room with what looked like a map board in the centre. He walked over slowly and cautiously, as he traced his finger across the side of the map. A thin layer of dust dabbled his fingertips as he looked around the room.

"Uh…Where am I? Am I even in the temple anymore? Where is everyone...Oh, crap my friends! I got to call them!" he reached for his scroll and attempted to call his friends. But all he received was static as a negative signal icon flashed on his scroll, as he looked confused at this in confusion.

"No signal? What the hell is going on here?"

"Hello, Jaune Arc"

Jaune quickly drew his blade as he spun around to see a man, dressed in what appeared to be a long red cloak, with clothing similar to that of a dweller seen underneath. His face was shrouded in his hood as small strands of brown hair dangled from within. On his arms were two red metal gauntlets with two crystal orbs on each hand with the right one having four smaller stones in different colours.

"Who are you? Where is this place? And why have you brought me here?" Jaune demanded as he raised his blade to the strange man, who only smiled as he raised his hand.

"There is no need for violence, you are a guest after all," he tried to reassure, even as Jaune still pointed his blade at the man.

He then sighed as he slowly walked towards the boy as Jaune kept his blade pointed at the man until he stood directly in front of him and grasped the blade between his fingertips. A small gem on his gauntlets glowed red, as Jaune soon felt his blade become hot and was forced to drop it. The sword clanging to the ground as he held his slightly burned hand. Jaune was about to panic but the man brought his hand to stop the boy.

"Relax, I meant you no harm. But I would rather have a conversation _without_ a blade pointed at my face, if it's all the same to you?" he asked with a smooth and calm voice that held a slight hint of humour.

Jaune was conflicted as he looked at his fallen blade and the man's strange gauntlets as he contemplated whether or not to trust him. But seeing as he could easily defeat him with the wave of his hand, he looked back up and nodded his head.

"Excellent, now if you'll just follow me we can begin-"

"Hold it! Who or what are you?" he asked once more the man stopped before he looked back to the boy as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Oh, how rude of me, I almost forgot."

He drew back his hood, revealing a young man with long that had small strands of grey in the mix as well as small braid that hung on the right side of his head. However, his eyes were what really drew Jaune's attention, as he had a red cloth covering his eyes, giving Jaune the impression that the man before him was blind.

"My name is Gabriel, and I'm finally glad to meet you. And I can assure all of your questions will be answered. But right now, I am to take you to see a _relative_ of yours, he will explain everything." He gestured to a door with a trophy symbol over the archway.

Jaune looked cautiously at him as he slowly bent down and picked up his blade, before sheathing it back into its sheath on his belt. Gabriel smiled as he then turned and walked to the door. "If you will follow me," he asked as Jaune reluctantly followed the strange man down the hall.

In no time at all, they soon reached a large room, with a mountain of gold at the back of the room stretching as high as the ceiling as Jaune had almost felt his jaw drop to the floor. Each gold piece and shining gem flashed in the orange-lit room as Jaune looked around at all the trophies and books that were scattered across the room.

However, his attention was soon drawn to what sat at the centre of the room.

Sitting upon an old oaken throne sat a man draped in dark blue robes that had white fur along the edges, with gold metal armour on his right arm and his left fist. He also wore leather straps across his body and had his face concealed by a dark blue hood. Behind him was a large golden scythe, as the weapon leaned against the wooden throne.

Then from the darkness of his hood two red eyes met his as the figure slowly looked up and beckoned the boy to come closer.

Jaune had no idea why, but for some reason he felt very strange around this man, the man seemed to give off this strange presence that seemed almost inhuman to the boy. He turned around to look at Gabriel, as the man leaned on the doorframe and nodded at him, before gesturing to the strange man.

Jaune swallowed his fear as he then walked closer to the man as he stood before him. The man then waved his hand, as a wooden stool floated over and placed itself behind Jaune. "Sit," the man commanded in a voice that sounded ancient and croaked, which caused Jaune to slowly walk over and sat down on the stool.

"Welcome my _descendant_ , it is about time you got here. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come at all?" the man said as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Descendant? What are you talking about? Who are you and what is this place?" Jaune asked the man and placed a hand on his own chin as if he were deep in thought.

"Who I was, is not really important. What I am to you is a different tale all together...one that is long and bloody. But for the moment, you can call me…Scythe." he said as he gestured to the boy.

"Scythe? That's an odd name." Jaune commented as the old man chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it would be…coming from someone named after the colour Yellow?" Jaune blushed at this while Gabriel chuckled in the background. "But in any case. know that I am someone important to your family. For I was the progenitor of your bloodline and all those that came before you. The first to discover the power of _Will_ , for which I used shaped the course of History itself. And through my bloodline, countless others have done so as well…" he straightened himself as Jaune soon felt like a small child before the man.

"I am your Ancestor and the remnant of a time long gone by...my name was William Black...and I have been waiting for you, for a very long time," he said as Jaune just stared at the man.

"My ancestor? I think you are mistaken, my ancestor was Julius Arc and he died over three hundred years ago" the man looked at the boy as his eyes glowed from beneath his hood.

"And who do you think came before him? Or his ancestor before him as well?" Jaune stopped and kept his mouth shut. "As for this place, it is known as the Sanctuary. A place that was built by your ancestor 'The Hero of Bowerstone' and used by his son 'The Hero of Brightwall'. You may not believe me, but you are a part of a lineage that spans across the course of history. A lineage that has reshaped this world countless time before and will continue to do so in your stead…" he leaned closer to the boy as his red eyes glared into his soul.

"For you...are a _Hero_ "

Jaune stared in silence as he looked at the man before and then back to Gabriel, as the man nodded his head at the boy. Jaune then shook his head as he looked back to the old man. "W-What? A Hero? You think I'm some kind of?" he then grasped his head as he looked back up at the man.

"No, no, no this is a mistake. I-I can't be a Hero? I-I'm barely a Huntsman as it is, and a terrible one at that! What makes you think I'm some kind of Hero?!" he shouted at the man as he simply stared back at the boy.

"To make it clear to you boy, I do not mean you are an actual _Hero_ , like those in fables…" Jaune then hung his at this as the man shook his head. "The _Heroes_ I speak of were so much more than those pretenders could ever wish to be…" Jaune raised his head back up the man as he pointed to the symbol on his throne.

"A Hero is a special breed of human, beings of extraordinary power which harnessed the three virtues that guided them." he raised his hand as he held three fingers to the boy. "Strength, Skill and Will. These were the three virtues that once stood at the core of the Heroes Guild and guided many of them into fame and glory." He said as Jaune then awkwardly raised his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand," he said as Jaune put it back down.

"Sorry...but what is the Heroes Guild and what is Will? I mean, Strength and Skill seem self-explanatory, but what is the third one?" he asked as the man sighed and held out his hand.

"The Heroes Guild was an organization that was founded thousands of years ago by a pupil of mine. A bandit who became the Hero named Nostro. Through his leadership and my wisdom, we founded the Heroes Guild and protected the world." He then smirked as he raised his hand.

"As for Will, it is the power of magic, to channel the very forces of nature in the palm of your hand." a small fireball ignited in his hand, causing Jaune to jump back slightly as stared in awe of the flaming ball.

"Will is a power I discovered long ago and used it to vanquish the evil of the Court and become the first Archon of the Old Kingdom. It requires no Aura and no dust. Only the Will of your power." That made Jaune stare in awe before he extinguished the flames.

"However, it is a power that only exists within certain individuals with a powerful bloodline...my bloodline," Jaune's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, even you have the potential to use it. Otherwise, the Cullis Gate would not have brought you here," he pointed back to the large room, where the device in question laid.

Jaune looked to the gate and then back to the man. "What's a Cullis Gate and why did it bring me here?"

"To answer your first question; the Cullis gate is a networking series of magical portals that stretched across the Old Kingdom, and it helped us to avoid the Grimm on our doorstep for many years. Though time has destroyed most of them, and few are still left amongst the ruins of forgotten places. They were used by the Heroes Guild to move across the world of Albion and then only by the Hero of Brightwall before growing silent once more."

"Wait, _Albion_? But the world is called _Remnant_. Why are you calling it that?" Jaune interrupted as the hooded man glared at him for interrupting him.

"And what do you think it was called _before_ it was called Remnant?" that made Jaune pause as the man nodded.

"You see, long ago this world was once called _Albion_ , a glorious world created by the Gods of Light and Darkness. The Kingdom that once existed here stretched from the mainland to across the seas and into the uncharted territories. It was a glorious time, thanks to gifts the Gods left us. Such as the powers of Magic and the virtues of _Knowledge, Creation, Destruction_ and _Choice._ With them we held back the Grimm and built a _beautiful_ world…" a far-off look appeared within the red glowing eyes as what Jaune could only describe as regret formed within them.

"...But a great cataclysm caused by the arrogance of mankind robbed this world of Magic, ended many lives and reshaped the land masses which we stand upon. Returning us all to a _primitive_ state. Only a few citizens of the Old Kingdom and the Virtues that created us remained…but that is a story for another time." He coughed into his hand as leaned back into his throne.

"The reason the Cullis Gate brought you here was to reawaken the lost bloodline of Heroes that courses through your veins. To prepare the world for a disaster that will shake the remnants of your world to its core and bring it further into destruction." The way he spoke caused Jaune to grow concerned as the man laced his bony fingers together.

"W-What do you mean a disaster, what disaster?" the hooded man sighed as he slowly got up off his throne but struggled as his age made it harder to move. He grabbed the scythe next to him and propped himself like a cane.

"Long after the fall of Albion and the end of the Heroes Bloodline, the Gods gave me a vision of a great evil that would sweep across the land using the hoard the God of Darkness left behind. In order to prevent this, I trained two apprentices to combat this evil and awakened the power of Will within them. I then retreated here and vowed to watch over them…"

"...But in my haste to create warriors strong enough to defend this world, I failed to notice one of them turn and join the darkness. My strongest apprentice became the very thing I was foretold to prevent and now leads the Grimm into wiping out mankind. While my other apprentice, the one to try and stop her, now walks as a deathless being. Unable to leave this world in death and bound to it until her demise..." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Fate has a funny way of making a joke, doesn't it?" he looked back up as he walked towards the boy. "But now fate has offered the world a chance. A chance to push back the Darkness that claws at our doors and reclaim what was once lost. You, Jaune, are the key that will save this world from the mistakes of man. You will be the Hero we need."

Jaune felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the man, and to Gabriel who nodded in confirmation. The massive amount of information they just dumped onto his lap was just too much. The Grimm was being controlled, there was a whole other Kingdom before any of the current ones on Remnant. He was a part of an ancient guild of _Heroes_ and it was his responsibility to stop it.

Yeah, it was a bit much to bear.

"Whoa, wait-wait a minute. This is - I don't even know where to even begin!"

He got up off the stool and backed away. "What the hell are you talking about?! Me, a Hero!? Are you nuts?! I'm not a Hero, I'm not some special breed of Hero born to save the world! I-I'm just some kid who lied to get his way into Beacon to be like my ancestors! And now you're telling me that the Grimm – the very beings we've been fighting for centuries – are being controlled by someone you trained!" he pointed at Scythe as he merely stared in silence.

"Do you have any idea how insane that all sounds?! It's completely bonkers! A-And you expect me to fight her and end a thousand years' worth of Grimm supremacy?! And what about your other apprentice, who's probably some kind of walking undead guy by now!"

"Well, he's not undead per say, more of a wandering soul that reincarnates into other beings to fight her…but I suppose you could consider that a zombie?" Gabriel commented as Jaune glared at him.

"I don't care! I just! - I really!" he sighed a huge breath as he leaned against the wall and fell to the floor and held his face in his hands. "This is too much, I can't be this _Hero_ you're talking about. It doesn't seem right," he sighed before he looked up and gestured back to the Cullis Gate.

"Look you got the wrong guy. I may come from a former clan of famous warriors, but I'm no Hero, no one in my family has been heroes or warriors in ages. Not since my grandfather who died on a search and destroy mission years ago. I'm not what you think I am. You should get one of my friends…they are what you're looking for, not me." Scythe however only glared down as the boy held himself with doubt and loathing.

"You don't understand, boy. This isn't about whether or not you came from a _prestigious_ bloodline or a family of farmers. This is about the fate of the world and everyone on it. If she is not stopped, the whole world will be destroyed and everything you ever held dear will be lost to the void! Do you want that?!"

"Wha-no! No of course not! But why the hell does it have to be me?! Why can't Gabriel or you deal with her?! She was your apprentice! Why do I have to face her?!"

"Because I'm running out of time!"

The man suddenly clutched his chest and began to cough as he hunches over on his weapon. Gabriel instantly by his side as he gently guided him over to the throne. He handed over a bottle full of a strange red liquid as the old man shakenly consumed the substance. His wrinkly skin semi-exposed as Jaune thought he was more leather fleshed then man. The man sighed a breath of relief as the medicines to over. He sighed as he placed the scythe on his lap and looked down at the weapon.

"…I've been on this earth for far _too long_. I have seen so many civilizations rise and fall before my eyes. Watched as countless of my descendants fought in a never-ending cycle of blood and pain then see one of my own apprentices turn her back on everything we stood for and unleash chaos upon this world…" he looked as Jaune stood before him.

"If I could, I would rather do this myself, child. But my body is old, _very old,_ and breaking down. It can only survive for so much longer before I'm nothing but dust in the wind." Gabriel looked over as he smiled sadly at the Arc Scion.

"The same for me. I'm too old to fight and my power basically comes from these gauntlets of mine." He held up his arms as the gauntlets were faded and old. "Without them, I am no match for his former apprentice or those that serve her. This task can only fall to you, young Arc." Scythe sighed as he looked at him.

"I can no longer fight as the brave warrior I once was, nor do I have any right to call myself a _Hero_. Not after everything I've done…" he looked at his glowing red eyes stared into Jaune's own blue eyes.

"But you, Jaune Arc, have the potential to avert this crisis and save everyone from the Darkness of past mistakes. The trials you will face, the suffering you would endure and the pain that would come with such a responsibility will tax you – I will not lie…I have seen it many times in my life." But then he shook his head as he looked at the boy.

"But, I'm not a cruel man. I will not force you to take on this trial if you don't want to. To do so would rob very virtue of _Choice_ that we were given by the Gods. It has to be your _choice,_ not mine…" he gestured back to the doorway leading to the map room.

"If you wish to go back to your friends and forget all of this. Merely step on the Cullis Gate and I will send you back with your mind wiped of all this. No strings attached. But if you want to stay, and take part of a legacy far greater then you will ever know, merely tell me and I will help you fulfil your _destiny_ …"

"The choice is yours"

Jaune merely stared at the man as he processed everything he was just told. He did admit to himself that learning all of this in a span of a few minutes was a bit much to comprehend. First, he founded out that magic was real, and that he came from a powerful bloodline that could wield it without Dust. That's something Weiss would be shocked to hear. Then he discovered that Remnant was called Albion millions of years ago – completely rewriting everything anyone knew about the history of the planet.

If Oobleck was here, he knew the man would have a field day about this.

 _And_ he also found out that the Grimm is being controlled by a powerful being, one who seeks to destroy mankind and everyone he ever held dear. Hearing that brought an unimaginable amount of fear down his spine. Yet he was asked to face this challenge and awaken the ancient blood that lay dormant within him. If he was anyone else and asked to do this, he would have headed straight for the door and forget everything.

But then…he thought about what would happen if he didn't stop this woman.

From the way Scythe spoke about her, she was a dangerous person and no doubt possessed powers beyond him. She could probably kill everyone stronger than him and not even bat an eyelash. Not to mention even if he didn't take the powers, he had a feeling they would be dealing with her eventually.

But now he was stuck with a choice. Should he walk away and try his best without the power of _Heroes…_ or should he embrace his lineage and become something he only wished he could be…

a Hero.

He turned back as he faced the man. "This person…is she truly that dangerous?" Scythe nodded as he felt a stir inside him before Jaune clenched his fists and stared into his eyes. A fire burning brightly, as he nodded to the two. "What do I have to do?" he asked as Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief while the old man smiled from under his hood. He then gestured to the left as his eyes were drawn to a small pedestal holding…

A Music Box?

"Merely pick up the box and turn the handle three times." He instructed Jaune as he looked at the box then back at him with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow.

"That box is a powerful relic from the Old Kingdom, once used by your ancestor to defeat a deranged tyrant. And again, by his descendant to start a revolution for his kingdom. It started their journey to become a Hero, and now it shall begin yours…" Jaune looked back as walked over to the pedestal.

He carefully picked up the small unassuming box as he grasped it in his hands. Holding the box, he felt it tremble with energy at his touch. It was like the box knew him for all his life. Slowly reaching for the key-shaped handle, he gave the handle three turns.

 _Click…Click…Click…Clank!_

A soft melody began to play as the sound of the music slowly washed over him. His mind instantly recalling the song from his dream, as the familiar melody washed over him. The lid of the box began to open as a bright light poured out. The light illuminating the room in a beautiful glow as Gabriel shielded his eyes from the light, while Scythe merely stared at the boy. Jaune continued to stare into the light, as the music box showed him many things.

Before him now were alternate versions of himself. Each one was different yet similar at the same time.

One was a brave knight standing before a hoard of darkness with several others by his side. His sword in his hand as he led the charge against the beasts and protected the people. While another was dressed in darkness and wielded a menacing aura with horns growing from his forehead. His sword carving anyone who stood in his path as he ruled over them with an iron fist.

There other were versions of himself that were handsome and brave, while others were greedy and cowardice. Then there were ones with a simple life, without the worries of the warrior life.

Each one was a different path he could take, each one a different outcome from the choice he made. But all of them had one thing in common. A woman with hair and skin as white as ash, and eyes like the bloodiest pits of hell as she towered over him and unleashed a hoard of evil upon the world.

Yet the symbol that had permeated his dreams shone in all of them and burned away her darkness.

From the light of the music box, a red, yellow and blue light shone from the box and drifted in the air. The energy swirled around him before surging and channelling through his eyes and into his soul. When the energy surged through him, he felt as if his entire being was on fire. Yet it wasn't painful, more like a warmth that shrouded him and protected him.

He felt a sudden increase in power, almost if as something that was dormant inside of him was waking up. The light shone brighter as blue veins appeared on his body as the light was almost akin to the sun itself.

While across the seas in the darkest realms of Remnant, a woman with white hair, skin and blood red eyes felt a strange stirring within her as she looked out of her dark castle to the sun slowly rising in the east.

While opposite in his own ivory tower, Ozpin too felt a tremor in his being as looked out towards the west. The same location Oobleck's class was having a field trip to the newly discovered ruins. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what this meant, and what would become of it.

While back in the sanctuary the light slowly began to fade as the music slowly faded and blanketed the room in silence. Scythe and Gabriel looked back as the old man smirked at the boy that stood before them. His posture slightly straighter and his aura was glowing with a bright light as veins of blue briefly glowed upon his skin before slowly fading away. Jaune himself stumbled back as the sudden rush of energy caused him to stagger. But he managed to keep himself balanced as he breathed in soothing breaths.

He then looked back to the men as they smiled. "It is done. The ancient power of your bloodline has been awakened and has granted you access to the powers of Will. You are now one step closer to becoming a true Hero…" Scythe said as Jaune looked down at his hands as the glow of his aura slowly faded.

"Now…try it out" he instructed just as a red orb descended from the ceiling. The orb was situated in a gold circular cage with a lightning bolt on the surface. "Use your new power of Will and strike it with a spell" he instructed Jaune who looked confused.

"How?" he asked as the old man sighed and gestured him to face the Orb with his palm facing outward. Jaune hesitated as he positioned his palm in the same manner.

"Let's start simple…Think about a fire, the warmth and the burning feeling that comes with it." He instructed Jaune, as he closed his eyes in concentration. "Think about holding that flame in your hands as it dances and twirls in your palm…" he imagined a small flame in his mind as it danced and twirled to the wind.

"Now, take that image and place it in your palm. _Will_ it into existence…" he concentrated as he felt all of his Will going into this one little flame.

Then he felt it, a small warmth on his palm as he opened his eyes and stared in awe at the small flame flickering just above the surface of his palm. The flame was mesmerising as stared into the flickering light, amazed that he summoned it using nothing but his will. If this was what he could do now, what else could he achieve?

"Now…" he was brought back to reality as he turned to Scythe. "Use that flame and strike your opponent." He commanded as Jaune turned back to the red orb and narrowed his eyes.

He felt a surge of energy as he thrust his palm forward and launched his first spell. The ball of flame speeding towards its target and smacked straight into the orb. The Orb took the brunt of the attack as it absorbed the Will energy and then flew off towards the Cullis gate. The platform activating as it glowed with the same blue light that brought him to the Sanctuary.

Gabriel smirked as he crossed his arms. "Congratulations…you just learned your first spell," he commended as Jaune turned with a smile and felt a sense of pride he had never felt before.

"But this does not mean your trials are over, far from it." He turned back to Scythe as the elderly man stared from the shadows of his hood. "There will be many trials that will test your Skill, your Strength and your Will in the coming days. But it's a start…" Jaune nodded at this he looked at his hand and clenched his fist.

"Now, I believe its time you head back to your friends. You've been here for about two hours now, and I have no doubt that they will be worried sick about you." Jaune instantly jumped at this he just remembered his friends and the fact he just disappeared before them.

"Oh shit! I total forgot! I-I got to get back to them! Oh man, Pyrrha's going to be so worried about me!" he started to panic and about to bolt back to the Cullis Gate.

"Just a moment lad," Gabriel called out as the boy stopped in his tracks. "There is one more thing we need to give you before you leave."

Scythe reached into his cloak as he pulled out a small object and held it out to Jaune, who took it and held it in his hands. Which turned out to be a small seal with the Symbol of the Heroes Guild branded on the surface of the metal with four spikes poking out the side.

"That is the _Guilds Seal_ , a relic from the time of Heroes and a very useful device. With it, we will be able to communicate with you and guide you on the path to becoming a Hero. It will also allow you to return here to the Sanctuary without using a Cullis Gate. Think of it like a scroll, but with magic power and no apps," Gabriel explained as they walked back towards the main room, while Jaune held the seal in his hands.

"And when you return, give it to your Headmaster for a brief moment…There are things I need to _discuss_ with him." Scythe man as Jaune looked confused at the subtle angry tone in his voice. But the man shook it off as he gestured to the Gate.

"Oh, and don't tell your friends about all this and what I just told you. The reason we told you was to help you accept your new role as a Hero and to help you unlock your powers…but your friends aren't ready for that type of information – no one is. Not yet anyway…but you can tell them when the time is right. I promise…" the old man said as Jaune felt conflicted but nodded all the same.

Heck, even he was still trying to grasp everything he found out. He couldn't imagine how his friends would react?

"Now, you best be off. You've kept your friends waiting long enough." Jaune looked back at Cullis Gate nervously as he remembered passing out the last time. "Don't worry, the Gate should work properly now. It hadn't been used in centuries, so the connection was a little buggy. The problem's been fixed and should function as normal" Gabriel explained as Jaune nodded and walked onto the platform.

The gate glowed a blue light as the familiar blue light encircled his body and fade away. The Sanctuary was blanketed in silence as the two men were left in the old Sanctuary. Gabriel turned to the old man as he raised an eyebrow through the blindfold.

"You're not going to tell him about the _Maidens_ , the _Relics_ or the _Corruptor_?" Scythe shook his head as he continued to stare at the gate.

"…No, just telling him about Salem's' existence was almost too much for him. He needs time to adjust, train and master his new powers. All that other crap was started because of Ozpin, something we need to _talk about_ with him. And as for the Corruptor…" he glared as he gripped his staff tight.

"That is my mistake to finally fix, not his. Right now, we need to focus on helping him prepare. Hopefully, our intervention can prevent what you foresaw in your visions…"

Gabriel nodded as he rubbed a hand across his blindfolds. The visions he experienced a week ago was still haunting him as he could not imagine the kind of future that could come to pass. But hopefully, by using the Music Box to call out to any of the Hero descendants left in Remnant, they gave the world a fighting chance.

"But do you think he has a chance? Salem has become more powerful since you last saw her, and she already has half the Fall Maiden in her possession. If she managed to get her hands on the rest of them and the _Relics_ …there will be nothing on this earth that can stop her." Gabriel asked as the old man looked at the map of Remnant as he turned back to the Treasure Room.

"Then let us hope he has the Strength of Will to do it…or we're all in danger."

* * *

Meanwhile – Jaune

* * *

Earlier as Jaune was fading away and heading back to the Temple, he began to wonder what he would tell everyone when he got back? That he was descended from a long line of magical Heroes that defended the world, found out the world was not called Remnant ages ago but Albion. That there was someone out there plotting to destroy the world and that he had to stop it.

Oh, and now apparently, he could use magic…yeah, that one was going to be harder to explain.

But at the moment he was just glad that he was going back to his friends and that hopefully, he hadn't caused too much of a panic. He felt his entire being shift as the Sanctuary slowly faded into a blue void and was slowly being replaced with…

A Hammer?!

The face of a large metal hammer swiftly impacted on the side of his face as his body shifted again and sent spiralling out of the portal and slam right into the wall of the Temple.

At the last-minute thought, he could have sworn to see a stunned-looking Nora, an equally stunned and horrified Teams RWBY and JNPR's and the faculty of Beacon Academy. The last thing he heard, however, came from his friends as they screamed to the heavens-

"JAUNE?!"

"…Oops?"

Meanwhile, Scythe and Gabriel could only stare in stunned silence as they watched the boy flying off into the wall by an orange-haired young woman. Gabriel then turned to Scythe.

"Well…he's off to a good start?" he joked as Scythe just glared at him and growled in annoyance.

* * *

 **And Scene. Well here is my first attempt at a Fable / RWBY Hybrid Story. Honestly, I'm surprised there aren't many others in this Genre. There are similarities between RWBY and Fable that I just couldn't help myself. Plus, I started this story years ago by filled it away until I started playing it again on my Xbox One.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think. I'm not sure whether or not Scythe is alive or not in the Fable universe, but I think it's implied that he is immortal and that he is Albion's first King and Will user William Black, and the ancestor to all the Fable protagonists – barring Gabriel.**

 **And relax, I haven't abandoned my other stories, I just wanted to test this one and get it out of the way. I will release new chapters to Restart and Knight – as I am heavily invested in them as well as King of Darkness and Ascension. Also, look out for some new stores I'm working on and tell me what you think. Until next time stay tuned for the next chapter…**

 **If I get enough likes on it. Cheers – Masseffect-TxS**


End file.
